<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Some Home Truths by Goddess47</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26619919">Some Home Truths</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47'>Goddess47</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hale Land [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Hale Pack, M/M, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:12:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26619919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott comes back to Beacon Hills to visit his mom. He's surprised at some of the changes he finds.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hale Land [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>609</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Full Moon Ficlet Prompt #399: Judge</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Some Home Truths</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Full Moon Ficlet: Judge</p>
<p>For Trope Bingo: Reunion</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I've heard stories about you," Scott said. </p>
<p>Scott stood on the front steps of the Sheriff's house. Stiles hadn't yet decided if he would invite Scott inside. This was Scott's first visit to Beacon Hill since he had left for his new territory and the first thing he had done after stopping in to visit his mom was to demand to meet with Stiles.</p>
<p>"Oh?" Stiles answered, deliberately misunderstanding. "About me?"</p>
<p>"You and your... pack!" Scott replied waving a hand. "About what you're doing here."</p>
<p>"What are we doing that's so fascinating that someone would talk about us?" Stiles shrugged. "We're not doing anything special."</p>
<p>"You're ruthless in protecting your territory," Scott said. "Everyone knows you'll kill anyone or anything that comes through here that you don't like. And... heaven only knows where you stole that kid you say is yours from."</p>
<p>Stiles stiffened. "So what? We protect our territory the way we think best. You can do whatever you want in your own territory."</p>
<p>"But you're killing without giving them a chance!" Scott all but shouted.</p>
<p>It was a good thing they were at the Sheriff's house. Stiles' wards protected them, and -- more importantly -- the neighbors couldn't hear anything that went on. Although Stiles knew Peter was just inside but out of sight. Scott was inside the wards and should have known Peter was there -- he obviously didn't.</p>
<p>Peter didn't like the idea of Stiles meeting up with Scott alone. Not the least little bit.</p>
<p>Stiles took a small step toward Scott. </p>
<p>"We're supposed to give Wendingos a second chance? We're supposed to let pixies run amok in the Preserve? We're supposed to let 'weres who want to kill my husband go? We're supposed to pat rogue Hunters on the head and tell them not to try to kill us again?" Stiles said calmly. "You're in no position to judge what we do to protect our territory."</p>
<p>"You don't know they would do it again!" Scott all but stamped a foot.</p>
<p>Stiles gave a small, bitter laugh. </p>
<p>"And if I tell you that those Wendingos were stalking your mom?" Stiles asked. "You're telling me we should have just <i>talked</i> to them?"</p>
<p>"Mom never told me about that!" Scott said in horror. </p>
<p>"Your mom never knew," Stiles said with a sigh. "We just... took care of it."</p>
<p>"If my mom is in danger, I'm getting her out of here," Scott declared.</p>
<p>"Good luck with that," Stiles scoffed. </p>
<p>Scott's eyes narrowed. "What does that mean?"</p>
<p>Stiles held up his hands. "Not my story to tell," he said. "You have to talk to your mom."</p>
<p>"It's like I don't know you anymore," Scott said.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry," Stiles said sadly. "But you really don't know me anymore. I'm the Emissary for the Hale pack -- that alone puts us in different places. We're not the kids you remember and we've grown up to be different people." Stiles stood straighter, becoming more formal. "Visit with your mom but don't go poking into things that aren't your responsibility any more. This is Hale land and the Hale pack protects it."</p>
<p>"Beacon Hills was <i>my</i> territory!" Scott protested.</p>
<p>"And you left," Stiles said baldly. "You have a new territory and you have no claim here. You should have felt the wards as you came into town, and I'm guessing you didn't. You're just a visiting Alpha as far as we're concerned. You've let us know you're here, you have a reason to be here, and you'll be leaving within a known period of time. Anything beyond that doesn't matter."</p>
<p>"Stiles!" Scott protested.</p>
<p>"I'm glad you're doing well, Scott," Stiles said softly. "Enjoy your visit with your mom."</p>
<p>"Stiles!"</p>
<p>"I have to go," Stiles said. "Good bye." He stepped inside, shut the door and then leaned heavily against it.</p>
<p>Peter was next to him in a flash.</p>
<p>"Are you alright?" he asked.</p>
<p>Stiles reached out and Peter gathered him up. </p>
<p>"That was harder than I thought it would be," Stiles admitted, leaning into Peter's warmth.</p>
<p>"Oh to be a fly on the wall when he talks to Melissa," Peter snorted. </p>
<p>Stiles giggled. "Scott still hasn't developed observational skills," he said. "I'm surprised he has any diagnostic skills as a vet, although that's maybe because it's a <i>human</i> skill. I can't wait until he figures out that someone, okay, two someone's are living with her."</p>
<p>Peter smirked and kissed Stiles on the temple. "Both your dad and Chris will tear Scott apart if he gives them reason. But that's not our problem," he soothed.</p>
<p>"Melissa's been pretty open with him, as far as I know," Stiles said. "She's mentioned both my dad and Chris in her conversations with him. Scott's just been ignoring it."</p>
<p>"Now that you've met with him as Emissary, you're going back behind the wards at the Den," Peter declared. He put a hand on Stiles' stomach. Since Stiles had dropped the glamour he had put up for the meeting with Scott, his baby bump was showing. </p>
<p>"Stealing a kid!" Stiles laughed. "He'd be appalled that we can have our own kids!"</p>
<p>"Not going to let him anywhere near you," Peter declared with a small growl that sent a -- good -- shiver up Stiles' spine. "Your dad and Chris will be able to deal with any temper tantrums Scott may have."</p>
<p>Stiles leaned in for a soft kiss. "Maybe he'll listen to dad, even if he won't listen to Chris. I don't know. I can't care," Stiles admitted. "That was exhausting. Take me home."</p>
<p>"Smartest thing you've said all day, sweetheart," Peter said.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>